Disturbance
by lestat ga sukida
Summary: They say she is disturbed. She insists they are real. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

She woke screaming. She stared forward, eyes wide with fright. The whites of her eyes could be seen even in the darkness. Her breathing was harsh sounding in the gloom of night. She trembled as she tried to calm her racing heart and panting. She imagined she could still hear the scream echoing in her room.

She lay back down and closed her eyes. She wouldn't go to sleep. Not this time. But it didn't matter. The images played on the back of her eyelids like a movie reel. They wouldn't ever leave her. They were forever ingrained in her mind. Chiseled there by the very horror.

She wished she could have stopped him. But she couldn't. The others didn't deserve to die, she did. They died protecting her from the monstrosity he had become. All because of that bitch. She swore revenge before running, and that evil bitch had just smiled and the smile held it all. The triumph, the gloating and the fact that she had lost. She had lost and the one person he couldn't hurt had won. She used to be jealous of her but never hated her.

At least, not until that smile. Then the jealousy had blossomed in her chest, and had stopped her from breathing momentarily.

Grimacing, at the memory she tried to open her eyes. But it didn't matter. She couldn't even if she wanted to. Unwillingly she drifted off to sleep as dawn approached.

_She ran along the path and saw Sango and Miroku. Sango had her boomerang out and was prepared to throw it. Miroku was also prepared to fight, holding his staff in a fighting stance. She stopped momentarily, wondering what they could be fighting. As she crept cautiously forward she gasped. He was there. His sword thrown casually to the side. Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. He had lost control again. He was just a bloodthirsty demon. He wouldn't recognize anyone of them. _

_She walked to stand next to Sango. She had her bow ready, but couldn't help but to ask. _

"_Who did this to him?" She inquired._

_Her reply was one word. "Kikyou."_

_And sure enough behind him was the undead priestess. She was smirking and seemed to be slightly smug. She tried to comprehend what purpose this could serve her. Soon she was distracted as He lunged toward Sango. Sango let loose with her weapon. The air whistled as it sped towards him. He leaped over it and feinted towards Miroku, who prepared to unleash his Kazaana, before heading towards her. She fired an arrow and as it flew it glowed blue. It pierced His bicep and He fell backwards. Sango then flung her boomerang again and then closed to use her katana. _

_He scrambled to get away. Sango leapt back and Miroku used his Kazaana, closing it before he was sucked in. He growled and everything went bad from there. He leapt towards her claws outstretched to attack. She fell back and crimson blossomed as her side was split open. Sango and Miroku screamed…something…but she couldn't hear them. All she could see was the red fluid flowing from her staining her blouse. And then there was a hollow thump and suddenly she could feel something digging into her back. _

_She could see him. He was dodging blows from Miroku's staff. Seeing an opening he dashed forward and disemboweled him. Miroku watched as his own innards fell out. He clutched at them to stop them from leaving his body. Sango screamed in rage and threw her boomerang again. He ducked under as it flew past him and lodged in the ground. Sango attacked using her katana again, and managed to hold her own. Until the undead bitch fired an arrow at Sango's feet. She stumbled to avoid it and He attacked. His claws plunged into her chest. He ripped his hand out and licked his hand clean of the blood. He stalked towards her and grinned with sadistic pleasure. _

"_Please, you don't want to do this. This isn't you. Please…please…" she pleaded as He stood over her. Abruptly, he looked over at his shoulder as Miroku fell over, dead having thrown his staff and impaling His right shoulder. She gasped and managed to gain her feet. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she clutched her side. She turned and ran; ran back to the well that would offer safety. She could seal the well before he could come through. She stumbled as a root caught her ankle. She managed to stay on her feet and continue onwards. _

_She could hear Him chasing her. She ran on ever faster, zigzagging through the forest. She could see the clearing and the well. She felt a rush of hope. And then she saw the bitch standing in front of the well, aiming an arrow at her. Just as she burst into the clearing she let the arrow fly. As it slammed into her she fell backwards and slammed into the ground knocking the wind out of her. She stared up at the sky trying to suck air into her lungs. _

_A shadow fell across her and she could see the Smile. She snarled as the hate blossomed in her chest. It gave her the energy she needed to grab Her ankle and tug her to fall to the ground. She scrambled to her feet and as she stood she swore revenge before running to the well just as He burst into the clearing. She tumbled into the well. When she landed she hurriedly scrambled out and sealed it. _

She woke up gasping. Rolling out of bed she ran to the wall and slammed her head against the padding.


	2. Doctors and Proof

Disclaimer: Last time I will say this. I, unfortunately do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Thanks to the few people who took time to read and review. It made me all maniacal for awhile. My family was giving me weird stares… Also I listened to Bush, The Killers, Godsmack, Nirvana, and The Used, Rammstein, and AFI. They all helped to semi inspire this chapter.

She shook her head and tried not to look at the other person in the room.

"Kagome, you need to talk about what happened last night. Did you have another… flashback of the Feudal Era?"

Kagome looked resolutely at the floor. She wouldn't answer him. Not today. He would just find another way to make herself doubt herself. She grimaced as her head throbbed again. No matter how padded her room was, hit hard enough and she could still bruise herself. She had a nice black and purple one right now. And any movement of the muscles there caused her to wince.

"Kagome, I know you had a dream last night. The tapes showed you woke up at about 3:15 and didn't go back to sleep until almost three hours later."

Kagome shrugged and just glared defiantly at the floor. He might try to get her to talk but she wouldn't. Not until she got to talk to her little brother. He was the one who seemed to understand her.

"Kagome the sooner you talk about it the sooner we can leave and you can go."

"I don't want to talk about. Besides I already know what you'll say," she mumbled.

"You do? What will I say then?"

"What you always do. These 'flashbacks' I keep having are from a world I created while I was in the coma. Now I am mentally disturbed because I can't differentiate between reality and fantasy. I think the world I 'created' is real because I don't remember anything that actually happened here in the real world, but that I do have vague memories of actual events that have happened. And then you'll raise your left eyebrow and say in a nice skeptical voice, 'How could a well time travel five hundred years in that past?'"

The doctor nodded. He usually did say something along those lines. The girl may be disturbed but she did have a sharp wit. Unfortunately for those she didn't like. She had the uncanny ability to make people feel very small and childish.

"I see you can learn through repetition, Kagome. So why do I have to pull teeth to get you to talk about the 'flashbacks'? Isn't easier just to talk then keep your defiance in not talking about them?"

"I don't like talking about them to you. You always just make me more confused than ever. Besides how do you know they are not real? There is a thing called alternate realities you know. Maybe while I was in the coma I traveled to one and took residence in myself there. Kinda like a mind swap thing. So that instead of being in an accident there, I fell down a well that goes five hundred years in the past. Ever think of that possibility? Well, Doctor?"

The doctor stared at Kagome. She could certainly connect information she learned and apply it to her situation. Except there was a hole in this theory.

"Kagome, how would your mind swap with the other you in the other reality and where did she go. Was she in your body while you were in the coma, or was she simply repressed to the back of her mind in her own coma while you lived her life. And this only applies if you actually did swap minds. Which is highly unlikely, I might add."

"Well fine. Maybe it didn't happen exactly like that. But I don't see how you can rule alternate realities out so quickly. You should research the subject a bit before dismissing it entirely out of hand," Kagome huffed. So far she managed to completely avoid talking about the dream.

The doctor sighed and shook his head. She was adamant in believing that her 'world' was real. Even to the point that she had been in the mental hospital for almost four years after waking up from her coma. She absolutely refused to talk about her flashback from last night either. Looking up at her, he could see her still looking at the floor as if it held the answers to existence itself. He stood and sighed in exasperation at her. "Fine Kagome. We won't talk about it today. But you will have to eventually. We will talk tomorrow." With that he walked out of the room.

Kagome sighed in relief. She didn't think she could talk about the dream so soon. It had been too realistic and horrifying. She needed some time to deal before she could talk about it to him. Standing up she sidled along the wall. Slipping out her of room, she went towards the common area. She could see the other patients there. Some just wandered around; others stared at a TV, absolutely fascinated. Others worked on various projects that were important to them. Slinking into the room, she sat beside another woman.

She looked furtively at the other woman. They had arrived at about the same. She remembered when she first came. The other woman was sitting in this spot looking around, with a terrified look upon her face. She had cautiously approached and they had become friends if nothing else. And she was one person who secretly made her believe her world was real.

"So Sango, you finally finish that puzzle cube thing you were working on?"

"Hey Kagome. And no not yet. I still have one side that refuses to be all one color. But hey. You know us crazies. Nothing better to do than work on a puzzle cube thing." Sango replied. "Either that or just repeat an action over and over until in becomes a part of your every day routine."


	3. Admissions

_Thank Godsmack for this chapter. At least for motivating for me to start writing it. Updates will probably be less often. School started today. Ugh… On the bright side I get to see a friend I haven't seen in a long time. Woo! Expect the next chapter to be a little brighter because of it. She brings out the side of me that is totally insane and thinks of very naughty things. Well naughtier than usual…_

Kagome looked at Sango and smiled. Sango always knew what to say to cheer her up. Hell, it was relaxing just to be in her presence. She could almost feel like she was back in her 'fantasy' world. Could almost feel the companionship she shared with Sango in that other world. Could almost feel a fire crackling and snapping as they sat beside each other just taking comfort in the other's presence. She wanted to be there so badly at times that it was a physical pain.

She looked around and glanced at Sango. "Ever feel like you're the only sane one here and that you're the one surrounded by crazy people? "

Sango looked at her oddly. She raised an eyebrow and then shook her head. "If you feel that way Kagome, then you must be crazy. Don't you realize that everyone admitted here feels like they are the only sane ones? Maybe we all are and those that put us here are the crazy ones. I mean define sane to me. There can be no one standard definition that applies to everyone. It's impossible. It has to be flexible. We are the ones that they consider a danger to society and ourselves. But they are plenty of 'sane' people out there who are way crazier than us that are rotting in this 'institution'. They just don't hear those little voices or they just hide them way better than some." Sango said all this bitterly. "Why bring it up know, Kagome? You've been here long enough. You should know this by know. God knows I do."

Kagome nodded and looked at her feet. She knew where Sango was coming from. She often felt like that herself. And she saw some of the things people did. And they called it entertainment. People who did crazy stunts and then would broadcast it for a whole nation to see. They often did seem crazier than most of the people she knew in the institution. She timidly looked up at Sango and saw her staring resolutely out the window.

"Don't you wish you could be free of this place so you could lead a somewhat normal life? I mean, here we do nothing but talk to doctors so that they can help us work through our problems so that he can be re-admitted to society. They treat us almost like animals. Drugging us when we get too aggravated for them to handle us normally and then if we need to be punished they isolate us. How does that help us? It doesn't." Sango whispered.

Kagome stared at her in surprise. She was compelled to ask the one question she had avoided asking and avoided answering. "Sango, why are you here?"

Sango jumped, having forgotten Kagome was there. She frowned and thought about the question she had been asked and the answer. "I… I… don't really feel up to answering."

"I am here because of the other world. I can't really tell what reality is. I believe that this world is not real and the other one is. Yet I have enough doubt to believe that this one also has the possibility of being real. How can I tell? I mean my memories of the other world seem more real than any memories of this one I might have.

"Even you Sango. Occasionally even you seem to be so surreal. And you know the weird thing? I knew who you were before I met you. Well not really you you. But I knew what you looked like, what your name was and that you even had a younger brother named Kohaku. He visits you every once in awhile does he not?"

Sango stared at her from her half standing position. She was gaping at Kagome like a fish out of water.

"W…what are you talking about? How could you know me before you met me. That's impossible. Don't talk about anything foolish. I wouldn't want to lose your friendship. Please don't talk like that. It gets me worried."

Kagome sighed. Her little ploy had failed. She should have known it would. She ruthlessly squashed the urge to get up and yell at her that it wasn't foolish, and why should she lose her friendship? After all, everyone here was supposed to be crazy and talk like crazies. But apparently Sango didn't want to be reminded about it from Kagome.

Sango had paused as she got up to walk away. She looked at Kagome staring dejectedly at the wall. She had been startled that Kagome had shared why she was there. And something about it rang eerily true. Almost like she should know what she was talking about. She shook her head to clear it of the sudden fuzzy feeling. She continued to walk away, realizing that in some unknown way she had hurt Kagome.

Kagome slowly got up and crept slowly from the room. She paused every time an orderly walked by. She eventually got back to her room and managed not to collapse before she could sink onto the bed. She sighed and tried to focus her thoughts. She had hoped that Sango would tell why she was here if she told Sango why she was here. Apparently that wasn't going to work. She could sense that it was something similar to why she was here. But she wanted to her it directly from Sango's lips.

She looked around opened a drawer in her little nightstand. Carefully she pulled out a battered book. She deftly opened to where she left off and pulled a pen from the drawer also. She hesitantly started to write. She paused every once in awhile as if to think about what she wanted to write.

Sango wandered the hallways as she thought about what Kagome told her. She had been bothered by what she had heard. The words had seemed to engrave themselves upon her mind and she couldn't seem to focus on anything else. Obviously Kagome had hoped to get Sango to tell her why she was there by telling her why Kagome herself was there. She had been disappointed when that failed. Sango though wasn't ready to deal with the painful memories that had caused the reason for her being committed. She didn't want to have to confront her feelings as she told and then watch as the look of hate and fear spread across Kagome's face. It was hard enough to be with Kohaku when he visited. He could hardly be in the same room with her without bolting as her every movement.

Sango sighed and continued to meander. Sensing somebody was watching her she looked up and saw a young girl standing in front of her watching every movement she made as she walked. She approached the girl slowly and then knelt when she was in front of the girl.

"Hi. I'm Sango. Did you just get here?"

The girl nodded mutely and just continued to stare at Sango. Sango smiled softly and just stood up and held out her hand to the girl. The girl slowly took her hand. She grinned cheerfully and the continued to walk down the hallway slowly so the girl didn't have to rush to keep up.

The girl followed Sango on silent feet as the finally entered to common room for the children.

"Here is where you can play with other people your age. There are plenty of things to do if you don't want to play with others also. I know I feel like that sometimes. You just don't feel like dealing with other people. But anyways if you ever feel like seeing me, most days I am down that hall and in the big room at the end. Anyways, I guess I'll just lee you here. Hopefully you'll make some friends. Bye." Sango said and then she silently left the little girl.

Sango made her way quietly to her room and tried to not to run into anybody else. Too much human contact and socializing made her extremely uncomfortable. She didn't like the looks the orderlies gave her either.


End file.
